Kakera Tournament
by GodsmackedHalfbreed
Summary: On their journey, Inuyasha and company come across a tournament that is giving away 10 jewel shards as the prize! But only Inuyasha and Sango are able to compete. InuXSan.
1. A Suspicious Invitation

2nd fanfic I ever wrote. Be nice. And I hold no legal rights to Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: A Suspicious Invitation

The sun was high in the sky and beating down upon the shoulders of Inuyasha and company. As much as everyone whined and moaned to Inuyasha to let them take a quick breather in the shade, he would not be persuaded. Even though, with his long silver hair keeping at least 80 of his body heat inside, he was still determined to find as many jewel shards as they could before the sun went down. Even though Kagome continuously told him that she didn't sense any shards anywhere.

"C'mon Inuyasha! Let us take just a quick break!", Kagome groaned. Then, being in front as always, Inuyasha spun around and yelled back, " What? We just stopped to take a break a little while ago!". " But it wasn't in the shade! And how can you call two hours ago "little"?" Inuyasha was already angry as it was, considering they hadn't found a single shard all day, and the heat and Kagome's nagging was only adding gas to the fire.

"Grrrrr! God I cannot believe you Kagome! A little sun, a little sweat and you start bitchin' and moanin' like you've got both your arms missing!". Now, while Inuyasha's little outburst's were nothing new to anyone, when they were aimed at Kagome she tended to get a _little_ touchy. And now, was no exception. So in a sweet, yet menacing, tone Kagome proceeded to utter the one out of a million words that Inuyasha absolutely despised. "Inuyasha?". Knowing what was coming, Inuyasha got a scared look on his face and proceeded to run as far up the road they were on as possible.

Before he could make it so much as five meters away, it happened. "SIT BOY!". And Inuyasha went down onto the ground. Unfortunately, there was a rock right underneath where Inuyasha's head would go. And that rock had been baking out in the sun all day. So adding injury to...injury, Inuyasha's forehead collided square on with that rock not to mention the heat that it has absorbed over the course of the afternoon. And if those weren't enough, Kagome still hadn't gotten the extent of the revenge that she was craving and so, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT ,SIT, SIT BOY!". And that rock just drilled further and further into Inuyasha's head, causing him even more pain.

Finally Kagome laid off and allowed Inuyasha to rest a bit. All the while, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had front row seats to Inuyasha's dilemma. " Jeez, she doesn't know when to stop, does she? I mean, it was easy to deal with her doing that when I could easily see what she was getting mad at but now, if Inuyasha gets her even the slightest bit aggitated, she goes nuts with the "sits"!", Sango thought as she watched Inuyasha lay on the ground moaning.

Then Sango stepped forward to Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. When Kagome turned around she was met with the deep milk chocolate eyes of Sango. "Kagome listen, not to question your...um...disciplinary methods but, don't you think you've been a little hard on him lately?". Kagome, never really having anyone question her sit commands, did not really know how to respond to Sango's question. Have I been a little hard on him lately, Kagome asked herself. Well...maybe just a little. So Kagome went over to Inuyasha to apologize, only to find him not on his resting place upon the ground, but about twenty yards ahead standing right in the middle of the road.

Wondering what he was doing, the rest of them ran up to where he was to see what he was staring at. "What are you looking at Inuyasha?", Miroku asked. But Inuyasha didn't answer. Taking a closer look at Inuyasha showed that he had an expression that looked like a mix of both shock and excitement. Taking a closer look at what had caught Inuyasha's attention, the gang found it to be a sign. And it read:

_Kakera Tournament:_

_Held: Hirogata Island_

_Time: The 24th day of the 5th month_

_Boat Departure: When the sun touches the west mountains_

_Reward: 10 shikon-jewel shards_

After reading what the sign said it was no surprise that Inuyasha was excited. Shippo was the first to break the silence. "Wow! Ten jewel shards! Maybe we should enter?". This got Inuyasha out of his little daze enough to say. "What do you mean "maybe"? We ARE entering!". "Now hold on Inuyasha! We can't be so rash about this.", Miroku said. Saying that this statement took Inuyasha aback would be an understatement. "What are you TALKING ABOUT? Ten jewel shards? As a reward for winning some stupid tournament? And you're saying NOT to go!"

"Look I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is that we have to take into consideration that this is a trap. Actually, everything about this wreaks of a trap. This sign is right in the middle of the road and the prize for this tournament is ten jewel shards. Why would someone just willingly GIVE away jewel shards? All who come in contact with the Shikon Jewel become consumed with greed and hatred. No one would just give away shards without there being some kind of catch."

"Miroku's right Inuyasha. No one would just give something like that away just for winning a contest.", Sango said. "But what if they are? What if some one IS just handing them to who ever wins? We have to at least check it out!", Inuyasha said trying his best to persuade his friends. "Yes, that is what I'm implying that we should at least go see what this is about. What do you two say?", Miroku said, turning back to the girls. "Yes. If someone actually is holding ten whole shards for the prize, we can't exactly pass up this opportunity.". " Yeah, I agree. So where is Hirogata Island anyway?". "Off the shore of Morosuki Beach, which is straight ahead.". Then Inuyasha looked ahead and could, in fact, see off in the distance Morosuki Village. "Alright! Let's get moving! The sun's going down and the boat's going to leave soon. Let's go!

End of Chapter 1

So R&C and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Complications

Okay so I'm going to try to continue for a few more chapters.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Complications

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang rushed to the village, determined to make it to Mirosuki Beach before the sun touched the peaks of the west mountains. Within an hour, they reached the outskirts of Mirosuki Village. And once they got their, Inuyasha wasted no time in grabbing the nearest villager and interrogating them into telling him the nearest route to the beach.

"Alright you, I want to know which way the beach is, and your going to tell me!". As the villager began the usual response of weeping and crying out for help, just as Kagome came into earshot. Which meant that Inuyasha was in deep shit. "He's trying to frighten ANOTHER villager. Inuyasha SIT!". And in response Inuyasha, and the villager he was holding, went down to the ground. "Ahh! Oh my god!". Kagome shrieked. She ran over to where the two were on the ground and proceeded to apologize to the villager.

"I'm soooo sorry, sir! I..I didn't mean to get you dragged into this!". Not being the one the rosary was on, the villager didn't get as much pain as Inuyasha. So he was able to get up with just a couple of scratches on his face. "No need to apologize, young lady.", he said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Anyway's, if your traveling with this..ah...young man here", pointing to Inuyasha, who was still face down on the ground, "then I'm guessing that you lot want to know where to find Mirosuki Beach too?". Gesturing to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "That is correct sir. Would you be so kind as to show us in which direction the beach is?". Miroku asked.

"Sure, it's straight that way. But, I don't think you want to go there now. A boat is there, about to leave, taking a large amount of demons and humans.". "That's exactly what we came here for!". Inuyasha said as he jumped off the ground. "C'mon! Let's go!". Inuyasha ordered to his friends. "Right, thank you, my good man.". Miroku said to the villager as they made their departure. Once they started their way to the beach, Inuyasha thought a good way to kill time would be to ask Kagome a question that had been nagging at him. Turning back to her he said, "Say Kagome, I notice that you don't ever take your precious time out of your life to apologize to me if you hurt me. But if you hurt a complete stranger, you start groveling at their feet like their some kind of emperor.". Hearing this, Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a confused look on her face, and innocently asked. "Do I?". That response only showed Inuyasha that what he suspected was indeed a fact. "Keh". "Well, you can't blame me. Can you?". Kagome answered in defense of herself. "Whatever.". Inuyasha answered back.

Soon they made it to the beach and saw that the boat had not left for the island yet. "Alright, it hasn't left yet! Let's go!". "Wait, Inuyasha!". Miroku cried out. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Why are you stopping me Miroku? We have to get on before it leaves!". Inuyasha yelled. "But first, we need to find out if they really are giving away jewel shards as the prize.". Miroku answered. "What the hell are you talking about? The only way to find that out, is to get on that boat and win that tournament!". And as nearsighted as Inuyasha is, the others had to admit that he was right. If they went around and asked the tournament staff if the prize was the genuine article, they would all give the same response: "What did the sign say, you dumbass humans?". "Inuyasha's right, Miroku. All of these humans and demons will just say that it's true.". She said as she scanned the beach, seeing all the demons and humans who have gathered here for the chance to get their hands on the jewel shards. "Either that, or they'll say that they don't care and will just go anyway.". Miroku too then scanned the crowd around them and saw the determined looks on their faces, and concurred with Sango. "I guess your right.". "Yeah. The only thing we can do is get on that boat and win the tournament.". Kagome stated trying to contribute to the conversation. Slapping his head, Inuyasha then stated, "Man, and you guys say that I'm the stupid one."

So they went to the area where the passengers seemed to be able to board the boat. Seeing that there were already passengers on the boat, then they must be allowed to board early. As they approached the plank that served as a ramp up to the enormous wooden ocean vessel, they were stopped by a demon that seemed to a guard for the ramp. Inuyasha being up in front was the one who was forced to come to an abrupt halt. "What the hell? Let us on!". Inuyasha yelled. The demon, who appeared to be some kind of reptile, looked at Inuyasha with his yellow eyes and slit pupils and said, "You and the woman over there can board, but these two have to stay behind.". He said as he gestured to Kagome and Miroku. "What! Why can't we come!". Kagome asked tacken aback. "Didn't you read the rules on the sign? "Those with spiritual, holy or the powers of the divine may not compete in the tournament.". The demon stated, plain and simply.

This new bit of information, not surprisingly, shocked our team. "Are you serious? You have to be joking right?". Sango asked. The reptile demon just responded by bordely pointing to a sign to the left of him that was identical to the one they had seen earlier. And down at the bottom, where they had not bothered to read, read: _Those with spiritual, holy or the powers of the divine may not compete in the tournament._" Which turned out to be the only rule listed. "He's right! You two can't compete!". Shippo stated to Miroku and Kagome. "Yeah. I guess...you two will have to wait here." Inuyasha said. He had never like to play by other peoples rules, but he didn't see any way around this one. Even if they could sneak Kagome and Miroku onto the boat, they couldn't participate. Therefor, it was a waste of time to try to bring them.

_10 minutes later..._

The sun was beginning to set behind the west mountains, which meant it was time for Inuyasha and Sango to board the ship. Sango had changed into her slayer's uniform awhile ago. And now the gang was talking among each other, the usual "be carfuls" and "watch each other's back's". "Now, remember you two, don't be too reckless. You two hardly have any experience with medicinal practices, since your both usually the ones getting hurt.". Miroku said. "Yeah, we got it already! We have to go. The sun is already setting!". Inuyasha exclaimed pointing towards the mountains, and the others could see that he was in fact right. Then Inuyasha looked to Shippo and said, "Hey Shippo. You can come to you know?". Inuyasha stated. Shippo got a scared look on his and then said, "Um..I...uh..I think I'll stay here and...uh..watch out for Kagome and Miroku!". He said with a nervous smile. "Ha. Whatever.". Inuyasha said. "Sango, make sure Inuyasha doesn't get carried away will you?". Kagome asked Sango. "Of course. Someone has to babysit him, right?". She stated loud enough so that Inuyasha would hear. "Ha! The day I need to be saved by a human would be the day I do something like...kiss you!". Inuyasha exclaimed pointing to Sango. Sango, in response, just walked past him and said, "I'll hold you to that, Inuyasha.". She said with a flirtatious look in her eyes. Which, for reasons unknown to him, made Inuyasha blush. "Ha ha ha! C'mon Inuyasha, let's go!". She said, gesturing to the boat and the other combatants boarding it. "Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!". Inuyasha stated with an excited tone. Once he caught up to Sango, they tuned around to look at their fellow travelers, whom they may never see again if the demons in the tournament proved to be too formidable. "Well, see'ya guys later.". Inuyasha said to them as he tuned to leave. "C'mon Kirara!". Sango called. Then Kirara came running from her place next to Kagome and jumped up on Sango's shoulder. "Bye you two! Oh, Kagome! Make sure you keep that pervert in line, okay!". Sango called back. "Ha ha. Don't worry, I will!". Kagome called back as Miroku sweat-dropped.

And as Inuyasha and Sango made their way towards the ship, a lone tear built up in Kagome's tear duct and slid down her cheek. Miroku, seeing this, put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder and said, " Don't worry. They'll be fine.". Then Kagome strained to put a smile on her face. Then she nodded and looked back to the direction to which her best friend and her first and only love had gone in. And though she still wore her smile, she could, and she was sure Miroku could to, feel that something wicked was waiting for her friends on that island.

End of Chapter 2

Damn, that was a long one! And somehow, it only took me two hours to think and type it up. Anyways R&R, please!


	3. The Ship

I'm basically just going out on a limb here with this chapter.

Don't own inuyasha

Chapter 3: The Boat...er, ship.

After boarding the ship, the first thing Inuyasha and Sango first took note of was the sheer size of it. It was roughly the size of a modern day cruise ship!

"Whoa. I've never seen a ship this big before." Inuyasha commented. "You and me both Inuyasha." Sango stated as she looked around the boat. She took notice that some of the humans and demons on the boat were wearing blue kimonos, which she guessed must be the staff of the ship. She walked over to one of the men to ask how long it would take them to make it to Hirogata Island.

Inuyasha took the time to inspect the competition. Of course, none of them were at his level, but most of them appeared that they may prove a challenge for Sango. " What the hell am I thinking? None of these second rate demons would be a challenge for her! I'm just being protective of her, that's all. Wait, why am I being protective! Sango can handle herself! God, what is wrong with me today?" As Inuyasha was finishing up his internal Q&A, Sango came over to tell him the news. " So, what did you find out?" he asked her. " They say it will take us two weeks to..." "TWO WEEKS? Are you kiddin' me? Just how slow is this piece of junk?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. " No need to shout Inuyasha. They have living accommodations for all the contestants." She then held up a key in front of his face.

"What's that?" he asked staring at it. "It's the key to our room. I got it from one of the staff members." Sango answered. "Alright then, let's go check it out." he declared as he started off. "Wait Inuyasha..." she yelled after him. "What ?" he asked turning back to her. "You don't know where to go, follow me." she said as she led him towards what looked like a six story inn on the boat. As Sango led Inuyasha towards their destination, both could not help but notice the eyes traveling Sango's way. Inuyasha took note that all combatants were men, human and demon.

Soon one of the human males walked out in front of Sango. "Hey baby, that's a nice lookin' body you got there.." he said as his eyes traveled up and down her slender figure, "...how'd you like to come to my room and make some lovely music?" Sango, who was quite frankly disgusted by the man's appearance said, "Sorry, but I only go for men who don't look like they came out of the ass of a horse." She then walked past the shocked man followed by Inuyasha who was snickering uncontrollably. He caught up to Sango. Once he did he said, "Ass of a horse, that was rich Sango. I didn't know you had such a sharp wit." These compliments seemed, for some reason, to make her turn face turn red. "Well, it..was..just a habit I got when I was younger. Being the only girl demon slayer apprentice is tough. Sexism played a huge part in shaping what I am like today." She said miserably.

"Well, we're lucky you didn't take it to hard." Inuyasha stated. Hearing this, Sango turned towards him with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "Well even though you went through a lot, you still turned out okay." This made Sango blush again. "Damn it! Why am I blushing so much? Is it because of Inuyasha? No it can't be." she thought to herself. Soon she was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand rubbing her ass. At first she thought it was Miroku, but then she remembered that he wasn't here. She knew Inuyasha would never do something like that, so she turned and saw a demon with his hand on her. As she was about to do her thing of smacking him, but someone beat her to it. Someone had already punched the demon a good ten feet away.

When she turned to see who it was, Inuyasha was standing behind her in a position that told her he had just punched someone. Not to mention he had a seriously pissed off face. Adding to it, he was growling menacingly at the now unconscious demon. Sango just stood there in shock. She would never expect Inuyasha to protect her. Straightening himself up he said, "C'mon Sango." as he began to walk off. Snapping herself out her amazement she followed after him.

Soon, after walking up to the top floor and going halfway down the hall, they made it to their room. Sango stuck the key in the lock and turned it. When she opened the door she stood in awe of the beauty of the room. It was just a little bigger than an average inn room but the walls were covered in beautiful paintings of tigers and dragons. A master futon, fitted for a prince, lay in the center of the floor. The walls were made of pure mahogany. And on the wall opposite of the door was a silk sheet hung up on the wall. Concealing behind itself a balcony as to which a person could walk out and view the beauty of the majestic blue.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Sango said. "Yeah. Hard to believe this is a demon tournament." Inuyasha stated. "Well, guess we should get settled in." Sango said to Inuyasha. " Yeah, sure."

Soon it was already dark and Inuyasha had lit the candle to keep some light. Sango had put her Hiraikotsu and her katana in the corner. Inuyasha preferred to keep his Tetsusaiga with him. Sango was still in her slayer's uniform since she did not bother to bring her traveling kimono with her. As she was getting ready to settle in for bed, she looked over to Inuyasha, who was rubbing his neck. "Something wrong with your neck, Inuyasha?" she asked. "No, it's fine." he said without looking at her.

"You know, I think it hurts because you always sleep upright against the wall or a tree." she told him. Still rubbing his sore neck, Inuyasha said, "Is that right?" Sango thought how she could help him, though she knew it would be a vein attempt, considering the last thing Inuyasha would ever do is ask for someone's help. But even so, "Come here Inuyasha." she said. He looked over at her with a questioning look on his face. "Why?" he asked. "Just come over here." she said. Reluctantly, Inuyasha obliged, not wanting to be on the wrong end of Sango's temper. "Take off your shirt and lay face down on the futon." Sango instructed. With even greater reluctance he undid his Fire Rat kimono and then his white under shirt.

Sango could not help but stare at Inuyasha's muscular physique, though when she caught herself, she once again began to blush. Once he was done he laid down, just as Sango had instruced. He then could feel her pushing his hair to one side and as she did, Inuyasha could feel her soft fingers brushing his back. Which in turn caused goosebumps to travel up his arms. Then he felt her hands begin to knead the junction between his shoulders and his neck. Which caused him to groan in a bitter-sweet sense of painful pleasure. He could feel the muscles in his shoulders loosening up. "My goodness Inuyasha, you are so tense." Sango said. "Keh. Yeah well, I haven't exactly lived a very comfortable life." Inuyasha said. Then Sango could hear a heavy sigh from him. Then he began, "200 years. 200 years I've been alone. You don't know what it's like Sango. No father, no mother, a brother that utterly despises you and an entire world that wants you dead just because you're different. I traveled all over Japan running, hiding and wondering if I'd live to see the sun come up again. I was just a little kid and no one would take me in. Just 'cause I was a half-demon." All the while Sango was massaging his shoulders and had moved down to his back.

Sango though couldn't believe Inuyasha was talking to her about his past. He had never known how hard it must have been for him. "I'm very sorry Inuyasha" she said. Though no answer came from him. Judging from his constant, steady breathing she could guess he was asleep. Getting tired herself, she pulled the covers up over Inuyasha and then laid down on top of the blanket on the opposite side of the futon. She then closed her eyes and whispered, more to herself, "Goodnight Inuyasha." And just second after her last word had crossed her lips, Inuyasha's curled up into a comfortable and utterly happy smile.

End of Chapter 3

Wow that was a long one. I know this chapter kinda sucks but this is what came to mind. So review and maybe I'll have chap. 4 by next weekend, if more people review.


	4. The Kraken

3 things I'd like to apologize for:

1. Sorry for the long update

2. Sorry if this fic hasn't had that much action in it

3. Sorry Kirara wasn't in the last chapter(kinda forgot about her)

Still don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: The Kraken

Rays of sun poured into the room through the cracks in the curtain. Hitting Inuyasha's eyes, warming them, and causing him to open them. He looked around the room, still laying down, and then noticed that something...warm was on his chest.

He looked down and saw none other than Sango cuddled up next to him with her arm on his chest. Soon, Inuyasha could feel the warmth come up in his face and simply laid there, frozen in place. After four whole minutes of just laying there with Sango on him, he slowly grabbed her arm, and VERY slowly placed it on the bed.

He then sat up, and for the first time noticed that he did not have his kimono on. This caused him to blush even more, trying to recollect the past nights events. He looked around for his top. When he found it he got up and put it on. Then he picked up his Tetsusaiga from its resting place next to the futon and slid it back into place on his waist. He looked down to Sango, who apparently hadn't noticed he had moved from the bed, roll over onto her opposite side. Then he walked towards the window, pushed back the silk curtain and looked out onto the sea.

The sun had only been out for a second, as if to just wake him up was the only thing it was going to do today. For it had now gone behind a sheet of gray clouds coming in from the east. The clouds were bringing in a cool, crisp breeze that passe through Inuyasha's silky silver locks. The feel of the wind passing over his scalp and the salty sea air rushing to his face made Inuyasha feel an unusual sense of bliss.

He then felt a tiny, tingling feeling on his ankle. He looked down and saw Kirara nuzzled up against him, looking up at him with her crimson eyes. Inuyasha, at first suprised, placed a small smile on his face, bent down and picked her up. For some reason he just felt so good today, probably because of Sango's massage. "I still can't believe she did that." he thought. Inuyasha then felt Kirara nuzzling into his chest. He looked down and began to stroke her head. Gaining a soft purr from Kirara. Inuyasha continued to pet her while he looked out onto the sea. Watching the waves caused from the ship cutting through the water. "We must have started moving while we slept." he thought.

Then he heard a knock at the door of the room. He turned quickly, Kirara jumped from his arms onto the ground growling towards the direction of the door. Inuyasha began to approach the door, hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He put his ear to the door and asked, "Who's there?". Loud enough so that the person on the other side of the door could hear, but subtle enough as to not wake Sango.

He then heard a soft voice call back, "Room service." Inuyasha, puzzled, took his hand off his sword and put his hand on the handle. "Room what?" he asked as he opened the door. When he did he was suprised to find a little boy, no more than five or six years old in front of the door with two little tables of food in his hands. Once Inuyasha had opened the door the boy raised the food to him. Inuyasha hesitantly took the food from the boy and uttered a "thanks". With that the boy walked down the hall into the darkness(it's like 5:00 in the morning). Inuyasha stared after the boy with a questioning look then down at the food.

He then decided to go back in the room, since he was a little hungry. He set the food down next to the futon and began eating his breakfast. Which consisted of: 3 fish, 1 bowl of steamed rice, 1bowl of miso soup and 1 bowl of fruit. While he was about to eat his fish he looked over to Kirara, who was looking at his fish with envious eyes. Inuyasha then took the fish he was ABOUT to eat, put it on the plate with the other two and put the plate down in front of Kirara. Who at once began with the eating.

Soon about three minutes had passed and Inuyasha was just finishing up with his fruit, when Sango woke up. When she sat up she noticed that Inuyasha was not in the bed but next to it eating. Yawning she said, "Good morning, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked over to her and responded with his own little 'good morning'. Sango sat up on the futon and stretched out her arms, which caused her breasts to be pushed outwards.

This action caught Inuyasha's eye as he stopped eating dead in his tracks and stared. Once Sago was done she looked over to her plate and smiled. "Oh. They brought us food?" she asked. This question seemed to bring Inuyasha out of his daze and turn back to his own food with a blush. "Oh. Yeah...um..some...kid came by earlier to..um deliver it." Inuyasha stated. "Damn it! Why is Sango able to make me blush so easily?" he pondered in his head. "I mean, we've been around each other before and she's never been able to make me blush. No one has!"

Sango, meanwhile had already started on her breakfast and was giving her fish to Kirara, who declined because she was full from Inuyasha's fish. "What's the matter Kirara? You not hungry?" she asked her feline companion. All she got in response was Kirara walking over to the pillow of the futon and curling up on it to go back to sleep. Sango, not wanting to push Kirara to eat if she wasn't hungry, proceeded to go back to eating her food.

It was then that she noticed that Inuyasha's fish plate was empty. Not knowing if he had fed her cat, or if he had just eaten them himself, she asked him, "Inuyasha, did you feed Kirara while I was asleep?" Inuyasha, having just gotten done with his breakfast, put down his chopsticks and said, "Yeah. I mean, she just looked so hungry so...I..I mean she's going to be fighting with us right? No point in having a demon cat who can't fight if we're going into a demon tournament, right? Putting on his usual gruff tone and attitude.

Sango just smiled and continued eating. "He'll never change." she thought. Inuyasha then got up off the floor and walked back to the window. Sango watched him walk off, and for some reason, felt a yearn to go after him. So she got up, leaving the remains of her food behind, and walked out to the window. Pushing back the silk curtain she walked next to Inuyasha to watch the sea. The sun was beginning to rise, colors of purple mended with colors of orange as the sun, though not visible, still cast its rays of light towards the heavens. Diminishing the amount of darkness the night had brought.

After standing in silence for what seemed like an hour, the sun began to rise. Peeking its face over the ocean to bring light and warmth to the world that is currently plunged in darkness. Then just as the sun was halfway past the horizon, Sango decided to speak up. "It's beautiful, isn't it Inuyasha?" she asked. "Yeah. I usually watch the sunrise alone." he responded. This statement seemed to hurt Sango in a way that she didn't understand. "Oh, well if you want I can go back inside." she said already making her way back into the room. When she felt a jerk on her forearm. She turned around and saw that Inuyasha had grabbed her, though without taking his eyes off the rising sun.

"I never said that, did I Sango?" he asked. "You didn't even let me finish. I usually watch the sunrise alone, but it's kinda nice to have another persons company." he stated. Sango was taken aback, Inuyasha was always in her mind as the 'lone wolf'. Never really liking the company of others. Though she shouldn't be so suprised that he would like it. She remembers the little talk that they had last night, and remembering Inuyasha's muscular body made her blush a bit.

"Why is it that I'm blushing so much around him? I've never been able to blush so easily." she thought as she approached the railing of the window's balcony to watch the sunrise.

Then, she felt it. An extremely powerful demonic aura. She looked to Inuyasha with a nervous look. Without taking his eyes off the sea and with a look of determination, he said, "You feel it to, Sango?". She nodded and ran inside to get her Hirakotsu. Kirara was already up sensing the aura as well. Sango ran back outside to see Inuyasha standing on the railing looking out to the sea. She then saw what was catching the half-demon's eye. A large area of bubbling water, right next to the ship.

Then, suddenly a giant squid-like creature with six tentacles that had to be at least 70 kilometers long. It's head was still half submerged in the sea and had to have a diameter of 100 yards. Without a doubt, it was the most titanic demon Inuyasha or Sango had ever seen. Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga and pulled it out of its sheath. Transforming the normally rusty blade into the fabled fang of the great dog-demon of the Western Lands.

"You ready for this Sango?" he asked in his usual, battle ready tone of voice. "Yeah"she stated, plain and simple.

Down on the deck of the boat, the numerous humans and demons had gathered and had begun attacking the giant behemoth with spears, sword and arrows. But no weapon any of them threw at it seemed to have any affect on it. The squid then pulled one of its monstrous tentacles up into the air a good 18 stories high, then brought it down in an attempt to chop the ship in half. Then the demons and humans on the deck saw a quick blur of red and silver zip through the tentacle, cutting it in half and sending it into the sea.

The blur then landed on the deck of the boat and looked back to the creature. The blur, who turned out to be Inuyasha, wasted no time in again attacking the huge beast. Jumping up and heading straight for the head he put his sword into a horizontal angle and thrusted it straight in the middle of the squid like head. Causing great amounts of blood to trail down the head and gaining a blood-curdling howl that seemed to echo throughout the entire ocean.

Pushing off of the head with his feet, and pulling his sword out of the Kraken, he back flipped back onto the ship. Then a fiery demon cat came swooping in from the air. Riding upon its back was a beautiful slayer of beasts and upon _her_ back was a giant boomerang. She raised it above her head then cried its name, then released. "HIRIAKOTSU!" she yelled as she hurled her weapon towards the creature's eye. When it hit the inertia of the Hirakotsu was so great that the boomerang didn't stop. No, it went straight through the Kraken's head and came out the other eye. Now blinded and in searing pain, the demon of the seas cried out yet again, and began flinging its tentacles in all directions in a mad frenzy to hit anything.

Inuyasha and Sango both knew that their top priority was to keep the ship intact and so they began jumping and flying in all directions in an attempt to chop off the creature's arms. Of the five that remained, they managed to chop off another three. Leaving just two mor, one for each of them. " Alright, time to wrap this up!" Inuyasha stated as he headed for his tentacle. Then, as he was making his airborne way to the monstrous arm, it changed direction and headed straight for Inuyasha. Being caught off guard, Inuyasha was to suprised to maneuver out of the way. The tentacle and Inuyasha made contact and Inuyasha could practically hear his ribs shattering as he made his decent towards the sea.

"INUYASHA!" Sango cried out as she saw her comrade make his way towards the ocean. Once he hit the surface and began sinking she made a mad dash for him on Kirara to save him. While avoiding the tentacles, which were still flailing around blindly, she crashed through the sea's surface and made her way to Inuyasha. Who was a good fifty feet down already. Sango urged Kirara to go faster to save him from his watery grave. Forcing her way through the rough water due to the Kraken's thrashing above she finally reached him, nearly out of breath. She grabbed him and put him face down on Kirara's back in front of her. She then grabbed Tetsusaiga, which Inuyasha had apparently let go of while he sank.

Sango then maneuvered in a 180 degree rotation and made her ascent towards the boat. Once she had broken the surface she flew back towards the boat and laid Inuyasha down on the deck. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up! Please, you have to wake up!" she cried desperately to friend as she began CPR. When he began breathing again, Sango was nothing short of grateful. With tears in her eyes she said, "Inuyasha. Oh, thank god you're alright!" hugging him. But then she remembered the Kraken. So, she moved him to safe spot away from the giant and laid him down to rest. Then she laid Tetsusaiga down next to him and headed off on Kirara again to fight the Kraken.

Without Inuyasha to help her this thing would pose as a greater force to deal with. She started by trying to get rid of the last two tentacles. She threw her boomerang at one of them and managed to cut off one. But the Kraken caught a break, and as her Hiriakotsu was returning to her the one last tentacle came right for Sango and grasped her in its tight grip. Kirara managed to escape. She then went back to help her mistress, by biting into the tentacle. But, she was slapped down by the same arm that held Sango. "Kirara." Sango whispered out as the force of the tentacle squeezing her wasn't permitting enough air into her lungs.

As the Kraken began to squeeze harder on one of the people that had caused it great pain she could no longer hold in any longer, and she let out ear shattering scream before passing out.

That scream was not only noticed by the shipmates and combatants, a certain silver haired hanyou heard to. And when that scream reached his ears, his eyes popped open. Though not the regular golden orbs that were normally placed upon Inuyasha's face, but the blood red color and the piercing blue irises that signaled that Inuyasha was no longer himself, but his demon self. As he rose to his feet he looked around and smelled the scent of blood. Fish blood. Blood that he wanted to smell more of. As he walked back towards the scene of the battle, he saw the source of the blood he wanted. The Kraken. Walking towards the huge leviathan he cracked his knuckles, in his Demon Inuyasha way, grinned and jumped towards the sea demon. He began relentlessly slashing slashing at the head of the creature causing more blood to pool from the Kraken. He then ran up the monster's head jumped off and slashed the tentacle that held Sango.

The tentacle fell to the boat and released Sango. Kirara, having just regained consciousness, made her way to Sango. She began licking Sango's face, after thirteen seconds of consecutive licking she finally came to. She fluttered her eyes open to see her cat-friend next to her side. Sango raised her hand up to pet Kirara. She then heard a horrifying cry and looked towards the Kraken. She watched as Inuyasha was all over the beast; slashing away chunks of its slippery hide. Then he positioned himself on the railing of the boat, squatted down and lunged forward flying straight for the Kraken's head. He then put both of his hands in front of him, in a diving position. Then he shot through the beasts head and straight out the other side.

Before the mighty Kraken made its way down to its grave it gave a roar that made the very ocean itself quake. Then it fell backwards away from the boat. Inuyasha took this chance to use the Kraken as a means to get back to the boat, by running along its head and jumping back onto the deck of the ship. The Kraken fell back to sea causing a great wall of water to shoot to the sky, showering the combatants with a mist.

Sango had gotten up, with the help of Kirara, and watched the whole spectacle. While she was glad that the whole ordeal was over, she was scared for Inuyasha, who she noticed was in his demon form. Sango knew what to do she got on Kirara and told her to go to the spot Inuyasha had been resting on. When she got there she picked up Tetsusaiga and made her way back to him. When she did, he was already threatening the other contestants. She knew what to do, but she didn't know if Inuyasha would comply.

She made her way to Inuyasha, who had a human in his hands apparently about to cut his throat. "Inuyasha." she called out weakly for she was still exhausted from their fight with the Kraken. Though Inuyasha's acute sense of hearing allowed him to hear her just fine. He dropped the human and jumped towards her, with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. He stared into the woman's eyes and could see the fear in her. It both excited him and...worried him. "What the hell? What's wrong with me? Why am I hesitating to kill her? I haven't even made a move yet, even though I could kill this wretched woman in an instant." he mentally questioned.

Sango held out Tetsusaiga to him and seeing his sword made him feel a strange sense of longing. He reached for it, but then pulled his hand back slightly. Sango knew...he was battling his inner demon for control of his soul. All she could do to help was hold his sword firmly in place in front of him. As his hand began to come closer to the sword his eyes began to lose their red glow and revert to their normal golden color. Finally, he grabbed the sword and his eyes fully lost their hostility.

"Sango..." he muttered as he fell faint into her. She supported him up and thanked Kami above he was okay. She looked around and saw all the other combatants, humans and demons. She also saw many children. "Why are children here? They can't be part of the tournament." Sango conteplated. Right now, she pushed that matter aside and made her way back to her room. For now, the danger had passed.

_Back on Mirosuki Beach_

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo had set up camp on the beach, patiently waiting for Inuyasha and Sango to return from the tournament. It was sunset where they were and were just in the middle of eating Kagome's ramen around the fire. Then Kagome looked back towards the village then back to Miroku and said, "Hey Miroku, have you noticed that their aren't any children in this villiage?".

End of Chapter 4

Damn that was a long one! This is yet another chapter that I just made up on the spot. I apologize for my poor storytelling. So R&R please. Oh and to tell you, I may not update for a while. I'm going to my dad's for the summer and his computer has sucky web access and even if I can connect, I don't think he has anything I can use to type my story with. So review and have a great summer!


	5. Aftermath

Yo people! I'm back. Though I must say that I doubt if I'll continue this fic. It doesn't seem all that popular to me. So if I can't get more than 5 reviews per chapter I'm shutting down. Because I have 'Rei's Roommate' to worry about, another Inuyasha fic, another Evangelion fic, and a Ranma fic. So if this fic isn't important enough to you guys I'm gonna stop so I can get on with my other fics. Anyways R&R as always and, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Aftermath

Once again, Inuyasha found himself in the dark abyss of slumber as he recovered from his recent bout with the sea behemoth. He could feel the searing pain in his chest where his ribs were re-attaching themselves. If not for his demon lineage, Inuyasha doubted if he would even be alive now. He had awakened from his last battle only a few minutes later. It was dark outside, indicating he had been asleep for the better part of the day. As he tried to sit up he fell back when he felt the wave of pain shoot from his abdomen, then throughout the rest of his body.

"_Shit! It hurts! Damn it all, how could I let myself get into this situation... ... and just how did I get here? I remember get struck down by that squid thing. Then after that it's... just a big blank."_ he thought to himself. Of course since he had transformed, it wasn't surprising. Then Inuyasha looked around his room and had the distinct feeling that something was missing in it. Then it hit him.

"S-Sango...?" he called. Then he heard the sound of air being sharply inhaled into the lungs. Then he saw Sango enter through the curtain from the balcony. She looked down to him with puffy, red eyes. The sure and distinct signs of tears. She walked over to him and knelt down next to him, looking at him as if she had not seen him in decades.

"Inu-yasha?" she said his name slowly and softly. She lowered her hand down to the level of his face and gently caressed his cheek. As he felt the feather soft touch of her fingers on his face, he couldn't help but let a tiny blush fall upon his face. Though her blurred vision due to tears made it so she, luckily, couldn't see it. What she did next completely surprised him, as her entire body fell down onto him and he felt the feel of her delicate lips upon his as she kissed him.

Inuyasha was completely flabbergasted at her actions. This was Sango: his friend, his ally, his traveling companion. A person he had never in his craziest dreams ever imagined being with. _" What the hell is she doing? She can't possibly be... ...kissing me. Can she?"_ he thought as he felt her tongue slither into his mouth. All her passions seemed to be slipping right into him through their interlocked lips.

Slowly, her arms encircled him, one behind his waist and one behind his head, pushing him further towards her. And soon, Inuyasha found himself returning the gesture. His hands going to the exact same places as hers were on him. All the world seemed to disappear, melt away, as nothing was left in the world but their feelings for each other. His previous pain, seemingly gone.

Soon they broke the gesture of love, in order to catch their breath. As amber eyes met chocolate brown ones, they both uttered the most tender, most trusting phrase you could ever say to another person.

"Inuyasha, I love you." she said tenderly tracing his lips with her fingers. And Inuyasha responded, "I love you too, Sango." As they both touched lips again, as they both closed their eyes.

Soon Inuyasha opened his eyes laying on his futon. As he looked around he saw he was in his room, dimly lighten by candle light. As he tuned to look toward the left side of him, he saw Sango kneeling next to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Inuyasha. You're awake! Are you alright?" she asked. "Mew." He looked down and saw Kirara sitting next to Sango, staring at him with those large ruby-red orbs of hers. _" What the hell? Was it... ...was it all a dream?"_ he asked himself. Though the warm feeling of his and Sango's lips against each other was still vivid on his mouth. Then, he looked to Sango and asked,

"Sango, how long was I out?" She looked at him and said, "Almost all day. A small boy came by to bring us dinner. I saved yours." she said pointing to a plate on the opposite side of the futon that consisted of fish, mountain meat, rice, stew and vegetables. Luckily he was facing the food so Sango couldn't see his flushed face.

" _Why in the hell did I have that dream? Could it be that I... ...oh FUCK no! She...she's my best friend's fiancee! There's no way we could..."_ though Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when she started talking to him. " Inuyasha, you were calling out my name while you were sleeping. At first I thought you needed me for something but...then I saw you were smiling, so I figured you must have been fine. But, let me ask you...what _were_ you dreaming about?" she asked with a curious, yet, mischievous look on her face.

Inuyasha could feel the heat build up in his face again. He couldn't possibly tell her, not now or ever. "It...it was...it was nothing, Sango. Just nothing." he answered lamely. And though Sango still had her own suspicions, evident by the look on her face that said 'I don't buy that load of bull for a minute.', she respected his right not to want to share his intimate dreams with her.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake now Inuyasha." she said with a soft smile on her face. Inuyasha turned back to her with a teasing look and said, "What, scared that if anything comes along I won't be there to protect you?" Sango looked at him with an annoyed look and flicked him in the ribs. Inuyasha gasped in pain and curled into the fetal position, clutching his ribs.

"As if, Inuyasha, I would need your help! I'm a professional demon slayer. I could handle anything you could, and then some." she said annoyed at his little jab. But, then her face softened to show a sweet smile on her face. _" He'll never change. He always has to push peoples button, bed-written or not."_ she thought as she watched him comically roll on the bed, clutching himself, muttering something about emotionally, over-reactive, demon hunting bitches.

Then when Kirara jumped onto him causing him further irritation, he tried to catch her. But, her movements were to quick for him and the quick grabs he would make for him upset his injuries making pain flare up in his abdomen, making him go all the way back to the fetal position again. Though Kirara continued to mess around with him, further pissing him off so that he made more grabs for her, despite his pain.

And as the comic scene played out before her, Sango couldn't help but laugh at her two friends hilarious antics. Feeling for the first time since they had gotten onto the ship, that maybe...everything was going to be just fine.

End of Chapter 5

Yeah it was short sue me. So R&R and maybe this fic will survive until the end.


	6. The Island

I AM BACK EVER-Y-BODY! Sorry for the long wait. School started so I've hardly had anytime to write. I'd like to say thanks to all you who sent in 'Kakera Tournament's' life saving reviews. I didn't really know that anyone cared about this fic. Especially when I have to stack it up to 'Rei's Roommate'. On the note of my other fics, I'd like to ask that some of you PLEASE check out my latest one 'Camping Trip'. It's an Elfen Lied fic and it hasn't gotten a lot of reviews. So, if you know what Elfen Lied is, than please go check it out. If now, well then just enjoy the fic.

I don't own Inuyasha.(Keep forgetting to put the disclaimer!)

Chapter 6: The Island

Two weeks had passed while Inuyasha and Sango were on the ship. And aside from the freak Kraken attack, everything went rather well. Besides Inuyasha getting in a few fights with some of the other attendants on the boat. When the island had come into view, Inuyasha's response was just to predictable.

"FINALLY! I mean COME ON! How long does it TAKE for a creaky old wooden block to get ANYWHERE?". "Inuyasha, will you please calm down? We're here now so that's all that matters." Sango said in her usual tone of voice. Inuyasha, immediately, shut up. Sango didn't know why, but for some reason, Inuyasha just seemed to listen to her better now. Even better than Kagome she thought. And, for some reason, that brought a smile to her face.

As the contestants made their way off the boat, along with Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel some kind of sinister feel of it. Just walking on the sand of it's beaches made Inuyasha's feet burn. And when he breathed in the air, he felt as though he was losing his lung capacity. Every breath he took felt like he was losing the ability to breathe.

He looked to Sango to see if she felt it to. While she didn't outwardly show it, he could tell that she was uncomfortable. He and her had been together on that boat for two whole weeks, and in that time he had learned more about her than even Miroku knew, he thought.

Looking around he saw that all those on the boat were just standing around on the beach, waiting for SOMETHING to happen. Not being the most patient form of life on the planet, Inuyasha began to whine, "So...what's supposed to happen? Here we are and nothing's even happening!"

"Inuyasha, hush!" he heard Sango command. He looked to her with a confused look and was about to say something, then he noticed that she was looking straight ahead. He looked in the direction she was staring, and then he felt it.

He felt a demonic aura. One of the strongest he'd ever felt. It almost rivaled Naraku's. Then, the heads of all the contenders turned to a pedestal made of stone on the beach. Purple miasma began to come out of no where, engulfing the pedestal. Inuyasha grabbed his sword while Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu. They both suspected the same person to appear out of that mist of poison.

But he did not come. Instead, in his place, came another man. As the miasma cleared, Inuyasha and Sango could make out the form of the person. He was young, about three inches taller than Inuyasha. He had long red hair that was tied in a long pig-tail. His eyes were shaped like Sesshomaru's but had snake-like slits instead of pupils and they were yellow. He had a well built fatigue and was dressed in a black kimono. And two noticeable fangs stuck out from his upper jaw and over his lower lip.

He stood in place on the stone pedestal and scanned the combatants. As he skimmed through the crowd, his eyes landed on Inuyasha and Sango, a smirk appeared on his face. _"Ah, good. It seems as though we have some talent here. Some strong and fearless talent. Along with some independent and, might I add, beautiful talent."_

Inuyasha saw his eyes fall on him and Sango. While he was contempt with him staring at the both of them, when he saw his eyes rest on solely Sango. "Grrrrrrr." Inuyasha growled. Low and murderous from the bottom of his throat. The man stood and looked back to Inuyasha and saw his angry scowl. He merely chuckled to himself.

Then, he looked forward to the general center of the crowd and spoke. In a voice relatively similar to Inuyasha's father's voice.

"My fellow demons and humans alike. I would first like to thank you for coming. This is the start of Kakera Tournament. Now, allow me..."

"C'mon let's start already! I want those jewel shards!" some random voice yelled from the crowd. The man on the stand the stand closed his eyes, while still holding his smile on his face. He then, without looking, lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the second his fingers left each other, whoever it was that yelled out began to scream.

Inuyasha and Sango looked to the source of the scream. They saw a demon, a lizard-man demon, with blood spewing out of every pour of his body. Sprinkles of blood shot out of him, his screams continued to ring throughout the air. His skin began to turn pruney as more of his precious blood flew from him.

Sensing that he was reaching his bloods end, his primal instincts kicked in. He dropped to the ground and pulled up handfuls of his blood that had begun to make a puddle on the beaches sands. He took handfuls and put them to his mouth, drinking his own blood in a desperate attempt to re-stock on his blood supply.

But no matter how many handfuls of blood he drank, he still lost it. The blood he drank merely went to his stomach, he needed blood in his veins. His blood vessels and veins had all burst and were spewing out of him. Soon, he lay on the beach, dead.

Inuyasha and Sango stared in disturbed horror at the sight they had just beheld. Inuyasha's eyes were shaking along with Sango's. Sango held her hand over her mouth as she looked at the prune of a corpse. The traumatized crowd then turned back to the man on the stone pedestal. He stood there as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry you all had to witness that but...it's just not polite to interrupt someone while they are speaking, don't you think?" he asked them in a cool voice.

"As I was saying, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chinoumi. I am the sponsor for this tournament. Yes, it is true. Ten Shikon Jewel shards are the prize for winning." With that said, murmurs and whispers broke out in the crowd.

"Yes, yes I know. Why would someone willingly give jewel shards away? Especially I, a demon, who's power would be increased 100 fold by one mere shard. Hm hm. As you just witnessed, I have no use for the Shikon jewel shards. Though I seem to come across quite a few of them. So, being the generous man I am, why not just give them away."

"And now, I will explain to you, the workings of the tournament."

I am sorry, but I don't know where to go from here. So I'm leaving a cliffy. This chapter wasn't the best, and I apologize. I'll try to do better next time.


End file.
